Rhaegal (serial)
o.P. – od Podboju Aegona. |śmierć = , zginął z rąk Eurona Greyjoya, przestrzelony bełtami na smoki podczas bitwy o Smoczą Skałę |rodzina = Drogon – brat Viserion – brat |przynależność = Daenerys Targaryen Ród Targaryen |gry = |książki = |wspomniany = |debiut = Ogień i Krew |ostatni występ = Ostatni Starkowie }}Rhaegal – jeden z trzech smoków należących do Daenerys Targaryen, wyklutych na morzu Dothraków, obok Drogona i Viseriona. Swoje imię zawdzięcza starszemu bratu Daenerys, Rhaegarowi Targaryenowi. Posiada on zielone i brązowe łuski, a także żółto-pomarańczowe skrzydła. Biografia Sezon 1 mały|lewo|Rhaegal, zielone smocze jajo po prawej. Rhaegal i jego rodzeństwo rodzą się po tym, jak Daenerys składa ich jaja na stosie pogrzebowym, wzniesionym dla jej zmarłego męża, khala Drogo. Kiedy następnego ranka wstaje ona nietknięta z popiołów stosu, Rhaegal znajduje się w dłoni Dany, zasłaniając jej łono . Sezon 2 mały|Rhaegal i jego rodzeństwo palą żywcem [[Pyat Pree (serial)|Pyata Pree.]] Rhaegal zostaje zabrany wraz ze swoimi braćmi do Qarthu. Wszystkie trzy smoki porywa Xaro Xhoan Daxos. Aby je odzyskać, Daenerys udaje się do Domu Nieśmiertelnych, gdzie odnajduje je skute łańcuchami. Pyat Pree próbuje uwięzić ją razem z nimi przy pomocy swojej magii, twierdząc, że smoki zwiększają jego moc, a obecność Dany czyni je silniejszymi, więc pozostanie tu z nimi na wieczność. Szepcze ona do nich komendę ziania ognia – wszystkie spalają czarnoksiężnika żywcem, tym samym uwalniając się . Sezon 3 mały|Rhaegal, Drogon i Viserion w Yunkai. Rhaegal i jego bracia towarzyszą swojej matce w podróży z Astaporu do Yunkai. Podczas spotkania Daenerys z Razdalem mo Erazem, jednym z Mądrych Panów z Yunkai, Rhaegal i Drogon syczą na niego, gdy ten zbytnio się do niej zbliża. Następnie smoki walczą między sobą o kawałek mięsa, z czego Dany robi pokaz ich siły, aby zastraszyć Razdala . Po wyzwoleniu yunkijskich niewolników Rhaegal i jego rodzeństwo wznoszą na rozkaz swej matki ku niebu . Sezon 4 Rhaegal i Viserion walczą o martwe jagnię. Drogon, zdecydowanie większy i bardziej agresywny od braci, zabiera zwłoki, podczas gdy rodzeństwo krzyczy, aby się z nimi podzielił. Kładzie ciało na ziemi i zaczyna jeść je wraz z pozostałymi . Ze względu na zabicie przez Drogona trzyletniej dziewczynki o imieniu Zalla, Daenerys zamyka Rhaegala i Viseriona w katakumbach Meereen, gdzie skuwa ich łańcuchami . Sezon 5 mały|Rhaegal kłapie w stronę Daenerys. Dany ostatecznie decyduje się na zejście do katakumb, aby spróbować odzyskać kontrolę nad swoimi smokami. Rhaegal i Viserion, którzy w zamknięciu urośli jeszcze bardziej, natychmiast rzucają się i zaczynają ziać ogniem na widok matki, która ich uwięziła . Jakiś czas później Daenerys, chwiejąca się po śmierci ser Barristana, aresztuje głowy wielkich rodów Meereen i zabiera ich na spotkanie ze swoimi smokami. Rhaegal pali żywcem jednego z nich i zaczyna spożywanie go, dzieląc się nim z Viserionem. Królowa wychodzi, mówiąc sarkastycznie, że nie chce przekarmiać smoków . Sezon 6 Tyrion Lannister dowiaduje się w Wielkiej Piramidzie, że Rhaegal i Viserion nie jedli niczego od czasu odejścia ich matki. Decyduje się na uwolnienie ich, wiedząc, iż tak będzie im lepiej. Varys towarzyszy krasnalowi do drzwi wejściowych katakumb. Tyrion wchodzi tam samotnie i po raz pierwszy spotyka Rhaegala i Viseriona. Pomimo ich początkowej wrogości, Lannister zapewnia, iż jest przyjacielem Daenerys i chce im tylko pomóc. Udaje mu się zdobyć ich zaufanie i je rozkuć, opowiadając w trakcie historię o tym, jak będąc dzieckiem chciał otrzymać smoka na swój dzień imienia, ale został jedynie wyśmiany przez całą rodzinę i poznał od ojca zimną prawdę. Po uwolnieniu smoki natychmiastowo znikają w ciemnościach, a Tyrion pospiesznie opuszcza z Varysem katakumby . mały|Rhaegal i jego rodzeństwo udaje się wraz z flotą do Westeros. Po powrocie Dany do Meereen i ataku Drogona na flotę Astaporu, Yunkai oraz Volantis, Rhaegal i Viserion uciekają z katakumb, dołączają do swej matki i wspólnie niszczą wrogie okręty, kończąc drugie oblężenie Meereen. Ta porażka oznacza koniec prób ponownego wprowadzenia niewolnictwa w Meereen . Jakiś czas później Rhaegal i jego bracia towarzyszą swojej matce oraz jej olbrzymiej armii w podróży mającej na celu odzyskanie Westeros, szybując nad armadą . Sezon 7 Smoki przybywają wraz z Daenerys na Smoczą Skałę. Badają wyspę, podczas gdy ich matka wchodzi i przejmuje opuszczoną cytadelę . Jakiś czas później Dany mówi Jonowi, iż Rhaegal i Viserion zostali tak nazwani na cześć jej zmarłych braci – Rhaegara i Viserysa . mały|Rhaegal na Smoczej Skale. Wszystkie smoki wraz ze swoją matką udają się na północ od Muru, aby ocalić Jona przed armią białych wędrowców podczas jego polowania na upiora. Podczas bitwy Nocny Król śmiertelnie rani w szyję Viseriona lodową włócznią. Rhaegal rzuca się w jego stronę, desperacko próbując pomóc bratu, ale jest już za późno – może tylko płakać, podczas gdy ciało Viseriona rozbija zamarznięte jezioro i powoli znika pod wodą . Daenerys zabiera Rhaegala do Smoczej Jamy w celu demonstracji swojej siły, okrąża on niebo, kiedy ona i Drogon lądują na ziemi. Zabranie go okazuje się błędem, ponieważ Cersei zwraca uwagę na nieobecność Viseriona i dochodzi do wniosku, że musiało się z nim coś stać, odrzucając sugestię Jaimego, iż strzeże on floty . Wygląd Większość łusek Rhaegala ma szmaragdowozieloną barwę, kilka na spodzie szyi i ogonie jest brązowych. Jego skrzydła są żółto-pomarańczowe, zmieniają kolor na ciemnozielony niedaleko kości. Po dotarciu do Westeros większość łusek Rhaegala robi się bardzo ciemna. Pojawienia Galeria Daenerys and dragons 2x10.jpg|Rhaegal i jego rodzeństwo przylegają do swojej matki. Drogon, Viserion and Rhaegal 2x10.png|Rhaegal i jego rodzeństwo. Rhaegal 1x10.jpg|Mały Rhaegal. Dany and Dragons S3E7.jpg|Daenerys używa swoich smoków w celu zastraszenia Mądrych Panów. Rhaegal.png|Rosnący Rhaegal. Rhaegal Season 4.png Rhaegal in the catacombs.png|Rhaegal w katakumbach. Dragons s 5 .png|Dany próbuje zbliżyć się do swoich smoków, „Wojny, które nadejdą”. de:Rhaegal en:Rhaegal es:Rhaegal fr:Rhaegal nl:Rhaegal pt-br:Rhaegal ru:Рейгаль zh:雷哥 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 1 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 2 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 3 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 4 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 5 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 6 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 7 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 8 Kategoria:Smoki Kategoria:Żywi